Rose the Death Eater
by Mezzem313
Summary: This is Rose Potter's story of how she became a Death Eater when her older brother is Harry Potter. This story consists of one-shots that highlight Rose's journey of how she eventually became a Death Eater and from there on.
1. Prelude

**Hey everyone! This is an idea that's been sitting on my computer for a couple of months so I thought I would share it with you. This is Rose's story of how she became a Death Eater and how she got to be where the prelude begins.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only take credit for the character of Rose.**

 **Rose The Death Eater**

Prelude:

A sixteen-year-old girl with red hair blinked as the harsh light hit her emerald eyes. With an unfeeling air to her, she surveyed the large courtroom she was brought into. She was unsurprised to see that the majority of the people were scowling at her. The Aurors led her to a chair in the center of the room. When she sat down in it, chains wrapped around her tightly, but the girl barely noticed this discomfort because she just met the tortured emerald eyes that belonged to her brother. The girl was almost glad for the distraction of the new Minister of Magic standing up.

"Order," Kingsley spoke in his deep, calming voice, and the chatter in the courtroom quickly ceased. Looking at the girl, he said, "For the sake of procedure, tell the court your full name and crime."

The girl replied in an emotionless voice, "My name is Rose Potter, and I'm a marked Death Eater."

At her statement, the courtroom erupted in murmuring.

"Order," Kingsley again demanded, and again the courtroom became silent. Kingsley spoke again to Rose, "Inform the court of the reason why you became a Death Eater."

"It was the most logical option," Rose simply stated.

"Elaborate," Kingsley ordered, narrowing his eyes.

"As a member of the Slytherin House, an apprentice to Severus Snape who was a Death Eater, and the younger sister of _the_ Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, the Boy-Whose-Titles-Must-Be-Hyphenated, etcetera, it was only logical that I followed in my mentor's footsteps and became a Death Eater."

 **A/N**

 **I know it's short but it's a prelude.**

 ** **I'm pretty proud of myself for how I came up with Rose's name and the title of this story. Her name is a flower like Lily's and Petunia's, and this is the story of how she** ** _rose_** **to become a Death Eater. I think it's clever, at least, even though you may be reading this thinking how lame I am.****

 **If you want me to continue with this story, please review. Right now, most of the story is just an idea in my brain, and I probably won't write the rest down unless someone wants me to. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is a songfic based off Taylor Swift's song "Forever & Always" with a few words changed to fit the story better. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling or Taylor Swift; I only take credit for the character of Rose.**

 **Rose the Death Eater Songfic**

 **"Forever & Always"**

 **Once upon a time,**

 **I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye**

 **And we caught onto something.**

 **I hold onto the night,**

 **You looked me in the eye**

 **And told me you loved me.**

Two small children sat underneath a bush, hiding from their cruel Aunt Marge and her evil dog.

"Harry?" the little red-haired asked as she looked up into the emerald eyes of her big brother. "Why doesn't anyone love us?"

Harry took her into his arms to comfort her, and looking into her matching eyes he promised, "I love you, and you love me. We don't need anyone else because we have each other."

 **Were you just kidding?**

 **'Cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down.**

 **We almost never speak.**

 **I don't feel welcome anymore.**

Rose walked into Harry's room with a cheerful look on her face. "Hey, Harry! I just finished all my chores. Do you want to take a walk outside together before we have to prepare dinner?"

Harry was lying on his bed, reading one of his textbooks. He distractedly replied, "What? Actually I really want to finish reading this book, so maybe some other time."

Rose's smile fell slightly. "Okay. Do you mind if I read one of your books since they are _so_ interesting?"

"Sure," Harry answered without looking up from his book, "but you have to stay in here with it. I don't want the Dursleys to get their hands on any of them."

"I wouldn't let them," Rose said quietly, dejected that her brother would think that she would be so careless with his obviously treasured possessions.

Harry didn't hear her declaration, as he was too absorbed in his book.

 **Harry, what happened? Please tell me**

 **'Cause one second it was perfect, now you're half way out the door.**

Rose sat cross-legged on her brother's bed politely listening to Harry as he packed up everything for school. "I can't wait to leave here!" Harry rambled excitedly, "I'm kind-of worried about school, but it has to be better than here with the Dursleys, doesn't it?"

Harry was so focused on putting his things into his trunk that he never noticed the pained look on his sister's face.

 **And I stare at the window.**

 **He still hasn't owled.**

 **And then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all.**

It had been several weeks since Rose received her last letter from Harry. His letters had become less and less frequent. She knew that he was probably busy in the majestic castle that Harry had described in his letters to her, busy with schoolwork and with his new friends. Still, she couldn't help but feel hurt that he couldn't even find enough time once a week to send a letter like he had promised before he left.

 **And you flashback to when he said forever and always.**

"I won't ever leave you," Harry comforted his little sister under that bush all those years ago. "We'll be together forever."

"Forever and always?" Rose asked with her big, pleading, emerald eyes staring into Harry's.

"Forever and always," Harry promised.

 **Oh, and it rains in your bedroom.**

 **Everything is wrong.**

 **It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone.**

 **'Cause I was there when you said forever and always.**

Rose burst into Harry's room. "It's a beautiful summer day outside, and we're done with all our chores. Can we please go for a walk together like we used to?"

Harry grumbled from on his bed, "I don't feel like it today."

Rose sat next to him and inquired concerned, "What's wrong, Harry?"

"My friends still haven't written to me! It's been over three weeks of summer break, and they haven't yet written a single letter to me. I mean, we were best friends for almost an entire year, spending most of our time together, and they can't find the time to send a letter to their friend." When Harry finished his rant, he rolled over facing the wall.

During his rant, Rose wanted to inject how she felt when he didn't send her a letter for over a month before coming back home, and he was her brother who spent most of his life with her. However, Rose knew that wouldn't make him feel better, so she left him alone to sulk.

 **Was I out of line?**

 **Because I am a Slytherin**

 **Made you run and hide**

 **Like a scared little boy?**

 **I looked into your eyes.**

 **Thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure.**

Harry had been avoiding Rose ever since she was sorted into Slytherin. Finally, she saw him leaving the Great Hall after dinner; so she grabbed her bag, leaving her uneaten dinner, and ran to catch him before he left. When she was close, she called, "Harry! Wait up for a minute."

Harry, with Ron, paused by the door. Before she could speak, Harry said clearly, "You're a Slytherin now, and Slytherins are evil. That must mean that you're going to be evil, if you're not already. I can't trust you anymore."

Rose stayed frozen in shock as Harry and Ron left. Then, she sprinted out of the Great Hall, her eyes burning with tears. Rose had never felt so hurt in her life.

 **So here's to everything**

 **Coming down to nothing.**

 **Here's to silence**

 **That cuts me to the core.**

 **Where is this going?**

 **Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore.**

As a Slytherin, Rose was ostracized by everyone in the other Houses. As the sister to the Boy-Who-Lived, Rose was bullied by her housemates. It was almost like being back at the Dursleys', but there she had Harry; at least, she used to.

 **And I stare across the hall.**

 **He still hasn't talked.**

 **And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothing at all.**

 **And you flashback to when he said forever and always.**

 **Oh, and it rains in your bedroom.**

 **Everything is wrong.**

 **It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone.**

 **'Cause I was there when you said forever and always.**

Rose sat at the end of the Slytherin table and tried to focus on her food instead of her housemates. Slytherins always tried to project a unified image to the school so no one could find a chink in the armor and exploit it. Thus, the Slytherins usually didn't bully her when people from other Houses were nearby. However, that didn't stop the snide comments and insults too low for anyone but the intended to hear. Rose miserably looked over at the Gryffindor table where her brother was laughing with his friends. Rose missed how things used to be.

 **You didn't mean it, Harry.**

 **I don't think so.**

 **Back up, Harry, back up.**

 **Did you forget everything?**

 **Back up, Harry, back up.**

 **Did you forget everything?**

Everyone thought Rose was the Heir of Slytherin. The entire school found out that Harry could speak to snakes since the incident at the Dueling Club; thus, everyone in the school now assumed that since Harry is a Parselmouth, Rose must be one too. And because Rose is a Slytherin, they assume that she must be the Heir of Slytherin. Well, you know what people say about assuming. *****

 **'Cause it rains in your bedroom.**

 **Everything is wrong.**

 **It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone.**

 **'Cause I was there when you said forever and always.**

It was Christmas, and Rose had searched all over the castle trying to find Harry to give him his Christmas gift to no avail. Rose miserably made her way back to her commonroom with the gift. Walking in, she spotted Malfoy and his goons, so she tried to quickly make her way to the stairs without him noticing. Like everything else she attempted to do that day, she failed.

"Little Potter! Guess you didn't find Potter. Or did he not want anything from you since you're the supposed Heir of Slytherin?"

Rose glared at him and spat, "Shut up, Malfoy." She continued towards the stairs.

"I'm telling you Little Potter, Potter doesn't want anything to do with you. He hates you. You just have to accept it and stop avoiding the unavoidable. You're a Slytherin for a reason. Act like one. The sooner you act like a Slytherin, the sooner we will accept you as one. _We_ don't betray our own."

Later, as Rose searched the castle again for Harry, she reflected on Malfoy's words: " _We_ don't betray our own." Was Harry really betraying her?

 **Oh, I stare across the hall.**

 **He still hasn't talked.**

 **And then you feel so low**

 **You can't feel nothing at all.**

 **And you flashback to when we said forever and always.**

Rose was sneaking around the corridors, trying not to run into anyone for fear of them hurting her because they think that she's the Heir of Slytherin. Suddenly, she heard voices, so she ducked behind a suit of armor and waited for the people to pass. As they got closer, she could make out what they were saying.

"…telling you that it makes sense. Who else could it be?"

Rose recognized the person speaking as Harry. She was suddenly elated by the thought that he was close enough for her and him to finally talk. This was her chance to explain to him that she wasn't evil and that he could trust her, then he could comfort her, and things could go back to the way they were. Just as she was about to step out from behind the armor, she heard Ron's reply.

"Yeah, a Slytherin and a Parselmouth. Come on, Hermione. Look at the facts: Rose is the Heir of Slytherin. Even Harry thinks so."

Rose stayed frozen behind the suit of armor as they passed, listening to her brother trying to convince his friend that his own sister was a murderer.

 **And it rains in your bedroom.**

 **Everything is wrong.**

 **It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone.**

 **'Cause I was there when you said forever and always.**

" _I love you, and you love me."_

"…we have each other."

" _I won't ever leave you."_

"Forever and always."

 **You didn't mean it, Harry.**

… _dejected that her brother would think that._

"I can't wait to leave here!"

"… _but it has to be better than here with the Dursleys."_

…never noticed the pained look on his sister's face.

… _couldn't even find enough time once a week to send a letter like he had promised._

…how she felt when he didn't send her a letter.

" _You're a Slytherin now, and Slytherins are evil. That must mean that you're going to be evil, if you're not already. I can't trust you anymore."_

…her eyes burning with tears.

… _never felt so hurt in her life._

…at least, she used to.

 _Rose missed how things used to be._

…she must be the Heir of Slytherin.

… _you know what people say about assuming._

"…Potter doesn't want anything to do with you. He hates you. You just have to accept it and stop avoiding the unavoidable. You're a Slytherin for a reason. Act like one. The sooner you act like a Slytherin, the sooner we will accept you as one. _We_ don't betray our own."

 _Was Harry really betraying her?_

"…a Slytherin and a Parselmouth."

"… _Rose is the Heir of Slytherin."_

"…Even Harry thinks so."

… _listening to her brother trying to convince his friend that his own sister was a murderer._

 **You said forever and always... yeah.**

 **A/N**

 ***In case you didn't know, the saying is that when you assume you make an ass out of you and me (ass u me).**

 **Please review and tell me what you think of this story! If you want me to continue with this story, please review. Right now, most of the story is just an idea in my brain, and I probably won't write the rest down unless someone wants me to. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**This takes place in the** _ **Chamber of Secrets**_ **towards the end of Rose's 1** **st** **year at Hogwarts.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only take credit for the character of Rose.**

Chapter 2:

Rose was walking to the library to finish her homework while everyone else was at dinner when she came across someone who would change her life for the better. Rose was walking defensively with her head down when she heard a friendly voice say, "Hello, Rose. How are you doing? The wrackspurts and smonderlaks are still bothering you I see."

Rose looked up in confusion at this strange blonde girl who just spoke to her and simply asked, "Are you talking to me?"

The blonde girl tilted her head and smiled, "Of course. Who else here has smonderlaks bothering them?"

Rose, her confusion not cleared at all, responded with the question that was making her the most befuddled: "But why are you talking to me?"

The blonde merely replied with another question: "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm a Slytherin, the supposed Heir of Slytherin, and the sister of the Boy-Who-Lived," Rose answered bitterly. "You should be shunning me or even running away terrified."

Now the blonde has a confused look on her face and her eyes seemingly searched Rose for something. "But you're not scary, not like the Heliopaths that the Minister is training for his army."

"So you're not going to shun me or run away from me like everyone else?"

"I already told you that you're not that scary."

Rose smiled for the first time since Harry had told her that she was evil and he couldn't trust her anymore. However, she asked one more time to make sure, "So you don't care that I'm a Slytherin and my brother is the Boy-Who-Lived?"

The blonde furrowed her brows at Rose and replied, "I do care that you're a Slytherin and the sister to Harry Potter since these characteristics are obviously a huge part of you, even though you seem to not like both of them. Since these characteristics are a part of you and I care about you, I care about them."

Rose's eyes began to tear. "Thank you," she whispered to the blonde.

The blonde waited until Rose composed herself before offering, "Would you like a copy of this month's _Quibbler_? It's a magazine that my daddy is the editor of, and it has the best crossword puzzles. I can help you if you have any trouble with the crossword puzzles." The blonde smiled at Rose.

Rose beamed back at the blonde. "I would love to have a copy and your help with the crossword puzzle. But first, what's your name?"

The blonde gave Rose a carefree smile and her name, "Luna Lovegood," and a friendship between Rose and Luna blossomed.

 **A/N**

 **Don't you just love Luna? I know that I do :)**

 **Thank you so much:**

 **~ bartholemew for leaving me a wonderful review!**

 **~ smackie for not only favoriting this story but also following this story!**

 **I love reviews almost as much as I love Luna, so please review and tell me what you think of this story!**


	4. Chapter 3

**This takes place in the** _ **Prisoner of Azkaban**_ **in the beginning of Rose's 2** **nd** **year.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only take credit for the character of Rose.**

Chapter 3:

Rose dragged her trunk onto the train and searched for Luna, her only friend. Rose hoped that she didn't run into anyone that would curse her. She especially wanted to avoid her brother Harry. He abandoned her at the Dursleys so that she was alone with her tormentors Uncle Vernon, Aunt Marge, and Dudley.

To her relief, Rose quickly found the compartment that Luna was sitting in. When Rose entered, Luna looked up from her upside-down _Quibbler_ and greeted her, "Hello, Rose. It's great to see you again; however, it looks like the infestation of smonderlaks returned to you over the summer."

"It's great to see you too, Luna. I think the smonderlaks returned because I didn't have that good of a summer," Rose said accompanied by a weak smile.

"You might be able to scare away some of the smonderlaks if you talk to someone about how bad your summer was," Luna suggested.

Rose took her time settling into her seat and then began to pour out her feelings to Luna, who was the only person Rose was aware of that cares about her. "You know how my relatives hate Harry and me? Well on top of them, Harry ignored me for most of the summer because I'm a Slytherin. And then after he blew up our Aunt Marge, he left. He just took his stuff, threatened our uncle, and left without me. He abandoned me to be alone with them and –" Rose swallowed. "My summer got worse after that."

After a period of silence, Luna dug out of her bag a stack of copies of the _Quibbler_. "I brought all the copies of the Quibbler that you didn't receive."

Rose smiled at Luna, "Thanks, Luna. Let's see if I can do the crossword puzzles by myself or if I'll need help from the expert."

Luna returned the smile as she handed Rose the copies to work on.

After they were on the train for about a few hours, the train suddenly stopped.

Rose looked up from her upside-down _Quibbler_. "We can't be there already. What's going on?" Rose asked befuddled.

Before Luna could reply, the compartment suddenly became cold, and the girls shivered. "The flompers are fleeing from whatever is causing this," Luna told Rose in an out-of-character serious tone.

Luna and Rose huddled together in the corner of the compartment. As it became colder, Rose started to remember parts of this summer, the loneliness, the abandonment, the pain. Just as sudden as the cold came, it left. However, remnants of the cold remained, including the memories and the accompanying feelings. A man poked his head into their compartment and, seeing the girls' state, shoved pieces of chocolate at them, saying "Eat." Then, he left.

The girls were too caught up in their memories and feelings to speak, but they ate the chocolate. As they ate, some warm feeling returned to them. Coming to her senses, Rose turned to look at Luna, who was doing the same thing. Both girls noticed the pained looks and tear tracks on the other's face.

They sat there in silence even when the train started back up again. Finally, Luna broke the silence. "The coldness made me remember how my mother died," Luna stated seriously and then nibbled more of the chocolate.

Mouth dry, Rose stated, "The coldness made me remember parts of this summer that I really wanted to forget."

After another bout of silence, Luna offered her opinion: "I think that the coldness made us think of our worst memories and feelings."

Rose grunted in affirmative and said disgruntled, "I bet that Harry didn't feel so bad since he doesn't have the same memories as I do. In fact, it was him abandoning me which allowed those things to happen."

Luna sat in silence as she watched her friend sort everything out.

"I don't even know why I try so hard to be what he envisioned me to be because that obviously hasn't helped me to be viewed positively by him. Actually, it hasn't helped me at all." Rose's eyes glinted in her sudden epiphany. "I'm a Slytherin for a reason so I need to stop trying to be something I'm not. I need to accept it and stop trying to avoid the unavoidable."

Rose turned to look Luna in the eyes. "I'm going to embrace being a Slytherin instead of shunning it. I'm tired of failing to live up to the Boy-Who-Lived's expectations especially when he doesn't even care about me. What do you think, Luna?"

Luna gave a reassuring smile to her friend and replied, "It looks like there's a chance that the wrackspurts and smonderlaks may flee and the flompers may return."

Rose unexpectedly hugged her best friend. As they hugged, Rose whispered, "Thank you so much, Luna, for everything."

RTDERTDERTDERTDERTDERTDERTDERTDERTDERTDERTDERTDERTDERTDE

When Rose entered the Great Hall, she sat next to her classmates instead of trying to avoid them. Some of the Slytherins gave her questioning looks, but they only waited to see what she was doing. Rose kept up her cold exterior.

After sitting down, Rose noticed Draco faking fainting then looking in her brother's direction. Rose asked the girl next to her, "What is Draco doing?"

Before the girl could answer, a boy a year older than Rose, whose name was Blaise (Rose was almost certain), answered, "Potter apparently fainted from the dementors on the train, and Draco finds it funny of how weak Potter is."

Blaise said this in an aloof manner, but Rose could detect the glint in his eyes which showed how curious he was of her reaction. Rose knew that almost all the Slytherins nearby were paying attention to her, waiting to see how she will react.

Rose, in a cold manner, replied, "Wow, Potter must be weak to faint since dementors make you relive your worst memories and I don't think that bloody Potter has that horrible of memories."

At her response, all the Slytherins in range turned and gave her approving smirks. Rose, with a warm feeling blossoming in her chest, smirked back.

Draco casually leaned over the table to ask Rose, "If you don't mind me asking, what changed with you?"

"I don't mind the obvious question. I realized that I was being a fool with trying to do the impossible, which is conforming to how Potter wants me to be, and I realized that Potter didn't want the best for me. In other words, I was naïve and an idiot, and I was rejecting who I am, a Slytherin."

Draco smirked, "Welcome to the Slytherin House, Little Potter."

"Don't call me that. I don't want to be associated with Harry Potter anymore. Just call me Rose."

 **A/N**

 **And Rose gets even closer to becoming a Death Eater. You can only imagine what Harry and Ron are thinking when they see Rose sitting in the midst of the Slytherins (after not seeing her since the summer BTW) and then a hoard of Slytherins simultaneously turn and smirk at her. Hahaha!**

 **Confession: When I was writing Draco saying** "If you don't mind me asking, what changed with you?" **, I originally wrote** "If you don't mind me asking, what converted you to the Dark Side?" **Hehehe. I was really tempted to leave it. I was also really tempted to have Draco say:** "Welcome to the Dark Side, Little Potter."

 **Can anyone guess what smonderlaks and flompers are?**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts and suggestions, so please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Hey, guys! I just put up a one-shot that I wrote that has nothing to do with Rose. The summary is: As Snape is dying, he reflects upon his life, the mistakes he made, and the manipulative wizards who molded him to be where he was, dying. The story is set to the lyrics of "Bleeding Out" by Imagine Dragons. If you have time, please check it out! Thanks! Onto the story of Rose...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only take credit for the character of Rose.**

Chapter 4:

Rose was initially surprised at how welcoming the other Slytherins were if you were a Slytherin. Rose realized how correct Draco was. As soon as Rose acted like a Slytherin, the Slytherins accepted her as one of their own. Rose's housemates around her age were friendly and included her in their conversations and when they played games. The older Slytherins helped her with any problems that she had, especially those concerning the other Houses. For the first time, Rose actually felt like she belonged.

A month after Rose was integrated into the Slytherin House, Professor Snape called her up to his desk after Potions class.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Astoria asked as they gathered up their things. Astoria was Rose's closest friend out of the Slytherins.

"No, it's okay. I'll meet you back in the commonroom afterwards." Rose smiled, thankful for a friend in Astoria.

"Okay. See you then," said Astoria as she left the classroom.

Rose walked up to Professor Snape's desk. "Sir?"

"Miss Potter." Professor Snape gestured to a chair in front of his desk. "Please take a seat."

Rose took a seat and looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Miss Potter, I am pleased to see that you have finally found your place in Slytherin." Professor Snape paused to allow Rose to speak her opinion.

"So am I, sir. The other Slytherins are really accepting and helpful now that I embraced being a Slytherin."

"And what does your brother think about this?" asked Snape, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think that my brother likes it, but he doesn't care about me so I don't see how his opinion matters." Rose copied Professor Snape by also raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you believe that your brother doesn't care about you?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Explain it to me," Snape drawled.

Rose gave him a sad look. "Professor Snape, after I was sorted into Slytherin, which was against what my brother wanted, he told me that I was evil and he couldn't trust me anymore. We haven't really spoken since then. Later that same year, I overheard him trying to convince his friends that I was the Heir of Slytherin. Even after he found out that I wasn't, he still treats me the same way as he did when he thought that I was going around petrifying people. He acted cold towards me during the summer, and then he left me with our horrid relatives when he ran away. We haven't spoken since he abandoned me. I don't see how any of his actions over the past year suggest him caring about me."

Professor Snape leaned over his desk and responded sincerely, "Well, Miss Potter, I am sorry on your behalf that your brother is a close-minded dunderhead."

Rose scrunched her eyebrows together and asked hesitantly, "Sir? Can you please not call me 'Miss Potter'? I would rather not be associated with my brother even if it is just through a name."

"Then what do you suggest I call you?"

Rose offered, "Would just Rose be okay? Or is that too informal?"

"It is too informal," Professor Snape replied curtly.

Rose looked to be in deep thought for a moment. Then, she looked up at Professor Snape and asked him, "Do you, by any chance, know what my mother's last name was before she got married?"

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow and answered, "I, in fact, do know. Your mother's last name was Evans."

"Evans," Rose said, trying the name out. Rose's emerald eyes shone as she announced to Professor Snape, "You can call me 'Miss Evans' then."

Professor Snape nodded curtly. "That is agreeable, Miss Evans."

Rose smiled an enormous smile directed towards Professor Snape. "Thank you, sir." Then, Rose adopted a curious look and asked, "Sir? Do you think that the other teachers will agree to call me Rose Evans instead of Rose Potter?"

Professor Snape folded his hands in front of him. "You won't know until you ask them. If they don't agree when you ask, I can speak to them to convince them to, if you want me to that is."

"Oh, yes please! Thank you so much, sir!" Rose beamed at him.

Professor Snape drawled, "If you have nothing else you would like to talk about, you may go back to the commonroom. I do believe that you wouldn't want to keep Miss Greengrass waiting for you too much longer."

Rose quickly grabbed her bag and said, "Thank you for everything, sir."

Professor Snape nodded back. "Anytime, Miss Evans."

Rose grinned at him and skipped off to find her friend.

As he watched Rose skip out of his classroom, Professor Snape remembered another 'Miss Evans' with green eyes and red hair who had at one time smiled at him with that same smile and who had bounced away to her friends with that same joyous skip.

 **A/N**

 **Thus, the bond between Rose and Snape begins to grow. As you can see, Rose is slowly but steadily disassociating herself from her brother, Harry. I want your opinion: Do you think that Rose may try so hard to distance herself from Harry that she will become someone that she regrets being? Or do you think that by distancing herself from Harry, she is allowing herself to become who she really is? I have my own opinion, of course, and since I know where I'm going with this story my opinion has more information to be based off of. Nevertheless, I'm curious to know your opinion, so please review!**

 **Thank you:**

 **~ Ronan Fraser for following this story!**

 **~ Cheakymaid for following this story!**

 **~ DynamicCheetah for favoriting this story and for all the questions you PM-ed me! It really makes me feel appreciated!**

 **I would really appreciate suggestions about what you would like to happen during the summer before Rose's 3rd year (Goblet of Fire) and that school year (and even the year after that if you have any thoughts you want to share). Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**This takes place during the Prisoner of Azkaban.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only take credit for the character of Rose.**

Chapter 5:

Draco strode into the commonroom and made a path straight to the couch where Rose and Astoria were sitting doing homework. Without any pleasantries, Draco blurted out, "You brother doesn't know everything about Sirius Black. Do you know the truth about him?"

"What are you talking about?" Rose furrowed her brows as she put down her pen.

"I mean besides Black being mass murderer that escaped from Azkaban. Do you know about him in relation to your brother and parents?"

Those nearby, which included Astoria, Vincent, Greg, Blaise, and Theodore, watched the conversation like a tennis match.

"I guess I don't. What are you talking about?" Rose looked at Draco quizzically.

"How are you supposed to protect yourself if you don't know what you are protecting against? Adults, honestly." Draco ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "I don't even know where to start."

"How about at the beginning or what brought this up?" suggested Rose.

Draco took her cue, "Earlier in Potions, I found out that Potter doesn't know about Sirius Black, so I thought that if your brother doesn't even know then you must not know. I mean, who would tell you? I don't think that the Prophet has mentioned it."

"Draco," Rose injected to break his tangent and get to the point.

"Anyway," Draco became serious and looked into Rose's eyes, "Sirius Black was one of your parents' best friends; I heard he was even named your brother's godfather. When your family went into hiding from the Dark Lord, they used the Fidelius Charm, which is an extremely complex spell that can be used to conceal a secret inside an individual's soul. A place whose location has been protected by this spell is then invisible, intangible, unplottable and soundproof; in other words, no one can find the place unless they are given willing the secret by the Secret Keeper, who is the wizard who houses the secret. The Secret Keeper of your family's house was Sirius Black. He told the Dark Lord the secret, which allowed the Dark Lord to go to their house, kill you parents, and ultimately be defeated by your brother, the Boy-Who-Lived. It was only later that he killed those people that led to him being caught and imprisoned."

"So what you're saying," Rose said slowly with a cold demeanor, "is that Sirius Black is the reason my parents died, the reason we were sent to our muggle relatives to live, and the reason that Harry is the bloody Boy-Who-Lived."

Draco nodded. The others were waiting to see where Rose was going with her thought process and see how she'll ultimately react.

"I hope he dies a slow painful death. The Dementor's Kiss is too kind for him," Rose declared stoically, but everyone could see the emerald fire in her eyes.

"You're not going to go after him?" Draco asked surprised.

"Of course not," Rose scoffed. "I'm not a Gryffindor. Black will eventually be caught, most likely here, when he goes after my brother. People care too much about Potter to allow Black to kill him, so Black will be caught. Before he can be Kissed, I'll torture him until the Dementor's Kiss will be a kindness."

Everyone had the urge to shiver at the declaration that the twelve-year-old gave.

RTDERTDERTDERTDERTDERTDERTDERTDERTDERTDERTDERTDERTDERTDE

A while after Sirius Black made an attempt on Harry's life, Rose asked Luna a question: "Is it wrong for me to feel hurt that even the mass-murderer Black cares more about my brother than me?"

"Well, just because people say that Black is a mass-murderer doesn't mean that he is a murderer trying to murder Harry. Nargles nest when people talk about Sirius Black."

Rose tried for a minute to figure out what Luna meant but then gave up, "You lost me, Luna."

"What is lost can be found." Luna smiled.

Rose merely shook her head and returned the smile to her queer best friend.

RTDERTDERTDERTDERTDERTDERTDERTDERTDERTDERTDERTDERTDERTDE

After "slipping" to the Slytherins that Professor Lupin is a werewolf, Professor Snape came up to Rose and said, "Miss Evans, may I speak to you in private?"

"Of course, professor," replied Rose, and she quickly grabbed her bag. Rose followed Professor Snape into his office and took the seat in front of his desk.

When Professor Snape looked at her, Rose recognized the exasperation behind his eyes. "My brother did something idiotic and injured himself, didn't he?" she said in resignation.

"Indeed," drawled Professor Snape. "Your brother is in the hospital wing again. He and his friends foolishly went after Black, convinced that he was innocent. Then, Lupin changed into a werewolf and almost ate them, and I had to save them. Before the Minister could dispose of Black, your brother did something to help Black escape."

 _There goes my plan and chance to exact vengeance_ , Rose thought to herself. Rose ran a hand over her face and said out loud, "Why is my brother such a dunderhead? I don't understand why he feels the need to run into dangerous situations. I know he's a Gryffindor, but that's no reason to foolishly go after a mass murderer, not to mention one that is trying to kill you."

"I do not even attempt to follow the logic of a dunderhead like himself, so I cannot answer that. Nevertheless, your brother's idiocy was not the only topic that I wanted to discuss with you. I was curious about your plans for this summer. After hearing from you about how horrible the last summer was, I was hoping that you aren't a masochist and have something planned to get away from your brother and muggle relatives."

Rose was momentarily surprised that Professor Snape remembered and cared. She replied, "Astoria actually invited me to stay with her for the majority of the summer. I'm going to go to the Quidditch World Cup with her and her family."

"Well, it seems that your summer will be enjoyable for you. You better go and finish packing so you don't leave anything behind."

"Yes, sir," Rose said as she rose from her seat. "Thank you, sir. Have a good summer."

"You too," Professor Snape said with a simple nod of his head.

Rose gave him a smile and left his office, determined to make this summer the best summer yet.

 **A/N**

 **How's that? Slytherins (mostly Draco) talking about Sirius, then a little bit of Luna, then some Snape to end Rose's second year at Hogwarts.** **J**

 **Thank you:**

 **~ the stargate time traveller for following this story!**

 **~ Isabella Servantes for adding me to your Favorite Authors list! This means so much to me!**

 **I would really appreciate suggestions about what should happen during the summer and the next year (and even the year after that if you have any thoughts you want to share). Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**This takes place during the Goblet of Fire.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only take credit for the character of Rose.**

Chapter 6:

Rose was overjoyed to be spending the summer with Astoria and her family instead of with Harry and the Weasleys or, more likely, with the Dursleys. Rose observed how Daphne took after her mother in her looks with their blond, daintily-curled locks and beautiful figures, while Astoria largely took after her father with her brown hair and plainer, but still pretty, features. Astoria's family was very welcoming to her, which surprised Rose. Astoria's mother took a liking to Rose after Rose offered to help Mrs. Greengrass and the house elves in the kitchen, and when Mr. Greengrass was home from working in the Ministry at the Department of International Magical Cooperation, he would take Rose and Astoria horseback riding.

In fact, the only person in the house that didn't seem to care was Astoria's older sister, Daphne. Even though Daphne was only a year older than Astoria and Rose, Daphne viewed herself as superior to them and thus barely interacted with the two girls, instead spending most of her time with her own friends. However, Rose saw this attitude as an advantage for herself since it allowed Rose to spend more time with the rest of the Greengrass family.

As days went by at the Greengrass household, Rose found herself thinking less and less about her own brother, which was a positive for her. However, he popped back into her thoughts when the subject of the Quidditch World Cup was brought up.

After dinner the day before the Quidditch World Cup began, Mr. Greengrass informed Astoria and Rose, who along with Mr. Greengrass would be the only ones in the household going, that they would be Apparating to the Quidditch World Cup tomorrow afternoon. "Since we don't know when the game will end, pack several days worth of clothing and supplies," Mr. Greengrass advised. "We'll be staying in our tent, so only bring what you'll need."

When Mr. Greengrass left the girls, Astoria turned to Rose. "Do you want the top bunk or the bottom bunk?"

"What?"

"The top or bottom bunk," Astoria spelled out slowly. "Which do you want to sleep in?"

"Aren't we sleeping in a tent?" Rose asked.

"Yes. And the bunk beds that we are going to be sharing are in the tent."

"So the tent has an expansion charm on it?" Rose asked for clarification.

Astoria's face filled with understanding. "Yeah, the tent is expanded to fit a living room, a kitchen, and two bedrooms. It's not really that big compared to other wizarding tents."

"That really clears things up," Rose said.

"No, it doesn't," Astoria disagreed. "Top or bottom bunk?"

RTDERTDERTDE

After Mr. Greengrass Apparated the girls and himself to the Quidditch World Cup, he gave them some money to spend as he set up the tent. Astoria and Rose gladly went off to explore and buy Quidditch merchandise. Neither Astoria nor Rose strongly supported a specific team; they just enjoyed watching Quidditch. The girls agreed that the Ireland Chasers were great players while Krum was an amazing Seeker.

They each bought dancing shamrock scarves to support Ireland (they wouldn't be caught dead wearing a red scarf with lions on it) and red flowers that sparkled to wear in their hair to support Bulgaria, though Astoria bought a large flower to tuck behind her ear while Rose bought a hairband with smaller flowers on it. Astoria also bought a poster of the Ireland Chasers (Troy, Mullet, and Muran) to hang on her bedroom wall. With her leftover money, Rose bought Flaming Nachos*, which were super hot nachos. After swallowing a bite, Rose opened her mouth and breathed out a spurt of fire. Rose happily shared her Flaming Nachos with Astoria, and the girls continued to take in the sights.

As Astoria and Rose were exploring, they came across a tent that looked like a miniature striped silk palace and had several live peacocks tethered at the entrance. Just as they were passing it, a familiar blonde boy emerged from the tent and immediately spotted the girls.

He waved and walked up to them. "Isn't this exciting? The Quidditch World Cup with Krum playing!"

"I know! He's the youngest and best Quidditch player in the world, and we get to watch him fly tonight!" Rose fangirled.

Draco bragged, "And I'm going to be sitting in the Top Box watching the game! My father gave St. Mungo's Hospital a large donation, so the Minister invited my family to be his guests in the Top Box."

Behind Draco, a tall, slim, blonde woman appeared. "Draco, dear, you know that it is not polite to brag. Now, would you mind introducing these beautiful girls to your mother?" Mrs. Malfoy asked Draco, arching an elegant eyebrow.

All three of the children blushed in embarrassment.

Draco introduced, "Mother, this is Miss Astoria Greengrass and Miss Rose Evans. They are a year younger than me in Slytherin. Astoria, Rose, this is my mother."

Astoria gave a slight curtsy, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy."

Rose copied Astoria by also curtsying. "Indeed, I have heard only wonderful things about you from Draco."

"I don't recognize the surname Evans," Mrs. Malfoy stated with an unreadable expression.

Rose answered the unasked question with a straight face and steel in her eyes, "My legal surname is Potter, but since I don't enjoy being associated with my brother and the company he keeps I go by my muggleborn mother's surname."

"That is an unfortunate relation," Mrs. Malfoy responded without specifying which relation she was referring to. She addressed Draco, "We are going to begin dinner soon."

"We better return to our tent for dinner, also," Astoria stated. "It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Likewise," Rose agreed. "We'll see you on the train, Draco, if not sooner. Enjoy the game!"

Astoria and Rose both curtsied to the Malfoy matriarch before heading back to her tent.

"I don't think she liked me," Rose commented to Astoria once they were out of sight.

"I don't know," Astoria said with a shrug. "She's always been impassive whenever I've seen her."

Soon the excitement of the Quidditch World Cup took precedence in their minds, and the Malfoys were pushed to the back.

RTDERTDERTDE

After Astoria, Rose, and Mr. Greengrass had finished eating dinner in the tent, they heard a deep booming gong sounding beyond the woods. They exited their tent and joined the thousands of people along a lantern-lit trail through the woods. Finally they came upon the gargantuan golden stadium. After showing their tickets, they had to climb up purple-carpeted stairs until they turned a right. As they sat down in their seats, Rose and Astoria took in the scene with amazement. Everything was bathed with a mysterious golden light, which seemed to come from the stadium itself. The girls and Mr. Greengrass were sitting near the center of the field but closer to the Bulgaria team's fifty feet high goal hoops. Above the girls and on the opposite side of the stadium was a giant blackboard that showed advertisements. Mr. Greengrass handed each girl an Omniocular to watch the game and kept one for himself.

Soon a voice boomed over the packed stadium, "Ladies and gentlemen … welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!" Astoria and Rose clapped and cheered loudly along with the other spectators. The huge blackboard was wiped clear of advertisements and now showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0.

"And now," the announcer echoed, "without further ado, allow me to introduce … the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

After the announcer introduced the Bulgarian mascots (veela) and the Irish mascots (leprechauns), he introduced the teams and their players as they entered the field. Rose and Astoria cheered loudly for Krum on the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team and Troy, Mullet, and Moran on the Irish National Quidditch Team.

The game was Quidditch as Rose had never seen it before. The Irish Chasers passed the Quaffle so fast that the announcer didn't have time to say the name of the player who possessed the Quaffle. The Bulgarian Beaters were brutal, especially when Ireland continuously scored. Rose and Astoria cheered loudly whenever the Irish Chasers scored and also when Krum caused the Irish Seeker to plow into the ground.

As the game continued, Rose noticed that Bulgaria's victory practically relied solely on Krum. The Bulgarian Beaters were trying to injure the Irish Chasers in hopes that it would slow the Irish down enough so that Krum could catch the Snitch before it was too late. At the pace the Irish Chasers were scoring and with the fact that the Bulgarian Beaters were not deterring the Irish Chasers from scoring, Krum would have to catch the Snitch soon if Bulgaria was going to win.

The girls gasped in horror when Krum got a Bludger right in the face.

"Merlin's beard! They need to get a time-out to heal him!" Rose shouted to Astoria.

Astoria shouted back, "That stupid referee isn't even paying attention! Who cares if his broom is on fire? Krum needs help!"

"Lynch saw the Snitch!" Rose cried out.

The girls watched with bated breaths as Krum, with blood flying out behind him, dove after Lynch. Rose and Astoria held hands tightly as they watched Krum draw level with Lynch and then – Lynch crashed with tremendous force into the ground.

"Krum got the Snitch!" Astoria and Rose cheered jumping up and down. The scoreboard displayed the score: BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170. The crowd went wild. The Ireland supporters erupted in cheers at the unbelievable end to the game.

The announcer roared, "IRELAND WINS! KRUM GETS THE SNITCH – BUT IRELAND WINS! And as the Irish team performs a lap of honor, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!"

Mr. Greengrass pointed out to the girls the Top Box, which became illuminated for all to see. The three pointed their Omnioculars towards the Top Box.

The announcer shouted, "Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers – Bulgaria!" One by one, the announcer called out the names of the Bulgarian players as they shook hands with the Bulgarian Minister and the British Minister. When Krum's name was announced, the whole stadium gave him an earsplitting roar.

Then came the Irish team, with Lynch being supported by Moran and Connolly. As Troy and Quigley lifted the Cup in the air, Rose, Astoria, and the rest of the crowd (excluding Bulgarian supporters) screamed and clapped as loud as they could. Then the Irish team left the Top Box to perform another lap of honor on their brooms, though Lynch was on the back of Connolly's broom.

RTDERTDERTDE

Back at their tent, Mr. Greengrass made them all tea to drink as they excitedly discussed the game. "Drink up your tea," Mr. Greengrass advised. "I added honey to it to help to soothe our throats. I know that your throats are as raw as mine by how hoarse your voices are," Mr. Greengrass commented with a grin.

"Thank you, Mr. Greengrass," Rose said as she took a sip of her tea.

"That ending though!" Astoria continued the previous discussion. "Krum getting the Snitch, but Ireland winning! And the close score! And – everything!"

"Lynch crashing the second time was kind of stupid, though," Rose inserted. "He had nothing to lose by letting Krum catch the Snitch since they were going to win in any case. Lynch now has some sort of damage to his head now; did you see how unsteady he was after the game?"

"Maybe Lynch didn't realize that Ireland was going to win anyway," Mr. Greengrass contributed. "The score was extremely close at the end, and Lynch probably wasn't going to take time to calculate the final score after adding a hundred fifty points onto the Bulgarian score."

"Also," Astoria added, "Lynch's job is to catch the Snitch, not just watch the other team's Seeker catch it. It's probably a pride thing too. You know, wanting to be the person who caused your team to win."

Rose continued, "And, if Lynch succeeded in catching the Snitch, Ireland would have completely decimated Bulgaria: the score would have been 320 to 10. That would have been embarrassing for Bulgaria."

"If you put it that way," Astoria provided, "Krum is really Bulgaria's hero, saving them from that humiliation."

As Mr. Greengrass and the girls reflected on that thought, they noticed that the commotion outside was shifting tones. The singing by the Ireland supporters had stopped, and they could hear people running and screaming.

Mr. Greengrass shot out of his seat. "Come quickly, girls," he ordered.

Without a second thought, Rose and Astoria followed Mr. Greengrass out of the tent. By the light of the fires that were still burning, they could see people running away into the woods. Mr. Greengrass swiftly used a spell to collapse the tent, grabbed the girls by their hands, and Apparated them back home.

Back at the Greengrass's house, Mr. Greengrass told the girls, "I'll inform your mother what happened. Go straight up to bed. We'll know more in the morning. There's no use of worrying about it now that we're safe at home."

Astoria and Rose shared worried looks as they did as they were told.

RTDERTDERTDE

The next morning, the Daily Prophet's headline was SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP, and the newspaper had a picture of the Dark Mark over the treetops. The Greengrass family quietly took turns reading the article, which basically said, "Dark wizards were running unchecked" because of the Ministry's "lax security," which is a "national disgrace." The article also alluded to several people being injured or killed in the woods where the Dark Mark appeared. The subject was not broached in the Greengrass household any further.

However, Mr. Greengrass presented another topic at dinner that night to get everyone's minds off the Dark Mark incident. Mr. Greengrass announced, "As you know, for the past year I've been increasingly busy at work. That is because of what is taking place at Hogwarts this year. The students were not to be informed of the event until they reach Hogwarts, but because you three are Slytherins, you understand that information is critical in how you will further yourselves. For that reason, I am informing you that this year Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournnament. One champion who is at least seventeen years of age will be chosen from each of the three schools: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. Students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be present at Hogwarts for the tournament, so I assume you know how imperative it is to behave and use this as a way to make ties and gain favors. I have books about the Triwizard Tournament in the library so you can do your research."

After dinner, Astoria and Rose went straight to the library to read up on the Triwizard Tournament. Several books in, Rose commented to Astoria in a joking tone but completely serious, "Knowing my brother, Harry would probably be chosen as a champion if it wasn't for the age limit."

Astoria responded, "Yeah, especially with all the danger and the fame associated with it."

Then Rose and Astoria laughed at the absurdness and yet trueness of it all.

RTDERTDERTDE

When the Goblet flamed up for the fourth time and shot another name out, Rose muttered, "Are you kidding me? Please don't say what I think it does."

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore announced. Astoria and Rose both looked at each other wide-eyed and unbelieving, before doing what everyone else in the room was doing: staring at Harry Potter.

Once Harry disappeared into the room with the other champions, Rose started ranting to Astoria, "Of all the foolish, crazy, idiotic, stupid, outrageous, . . . ."

 **A/N**

 **And so Rose's third year begins!**

 ***I asked my little sister what she would buy at a sporting event, and she immediately answered "nachos." I was like, "But this is a wizarding event. I don't think they would have muggle nachos." My little sister fired back, "Then Flaming Nachos, like super hot and on fire." Thus, Rose bought Flaming Nachos.**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. This is my last year of undergrad before entering a graduate program to get my PHD in Chemistry, so I'm super busy. Thank you all for reading, and I value all the reviews I receive!**

 **Thank you:**

 **~ diamondrose57 for following this story! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**

 **~ Lunathelooney for favoriting, following, and reviewing! Thanks for the compliment! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **~ Brookie Twiling for following and reviewing! Thank you so much! I'm honored that I might have inspired you to try writing one-shots. I'm glad that you have enjoyed this story, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter too!**

 **~ Tremendously Sassy for favoriting, following, and reviewing! Wow! Thank you so much for the lengthy review! The court scene's purpose was to act as a teaser and a hook in order to draw readers in and make you guys excited to read more. And if you really look at it, what does the court scene reveal that you don't already know from the summary? Only the cold facts that Rose is a Slytherin and is close to Snape. Thank you for the compliments! Yeah, Rose was never going to be a finalist in the Tournament. Why would Voldemort care about the younger sister of Harry Potter when she hasn't done anything particularly remarkable yet and has done nothing against him? It's Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, that Voldemort wants. If Rose said she hadn't had any plans when Snape asked her, Snape would of came up with some way to get her away from Harry and the Muggles. But Snape would be subtle about it. Snape probably would have hinted to Astoria and others that they should invite Rose over to their house or do something just as indirect. Snape would only have Rose stay with him at last resort (I mean, have you seen Spinner's End?). Snape knows that Rose isn't Lily, but right now he's seeing Rose as a kind of a doorway to Lily: like if he helps Rose, he's helping Lily; if he makes Rose happy, he's making Lily happy; etc. In Snape's mind, this is his second chance with Lily. Snape will be forced to alter that mindset soon, though. I feel like the problem with stories where Harry has an older sibling is that Harry wouldn't get into half of the trouble if he had an older sibling watching out for him and teaching him some self-preservation. Rose and Draco are going to grow closer together, but to be honest I'm terrible at writing romances so I don't see any Rose/Draco in the future. I'm glad that you love Luna because there'll be a lot of Luna in the next chapter!**

 **It really makes my day when I receive a review, so please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**This takes place during the Goblet of Fire. I'm just warning you that I'm horrible with writing accents so I'm not even going to attempt.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only take credit for the character of Rose.**

Chapter 7:

Rose sat on her bed as she watched Astoria examine herself in the mirror one last time before going downstairs to meet Theodore and go to the Yule Ball.

"Astoria, you look fantastic. Now, you better go downstairs before Theodore thinks that you stood him up," Rose said with a grin.

"Fine, fine," Astoria conceded and walked to the door with Rose following. As they walked, Astoria asked, "Are you sure that you'll be fine here by yourself without us?"

"Yes," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "You're acting like I'm a child and can't take care of myself. Besides, while you two are having a boring time at the Ball, Luna and I will be having fun," Rose finished smirking.

"Why do you look like you're up to something?" Astoria asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Maybe because I am," Rose said in an innocent tone.

Astoria sighed but composed herself. She decided that she won't get worked up since that was probably was Rose's goal and Rose wasn't really up to something.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs where Theodore was waiting looking spiffy in his dress robes, Theodore courteously kissed Astoria's hand before greeting them, "Ladies, you both look stunning."

Rose rolled her eyes and sarcastically replied, "Yeah, because my plain black robes are so flattering on me." Rose shrugged and added, "But they serve their purpose so that I hopefully won't be seen and caught tonight."

"Rose!" Astoria exclaimed vexed.

Theodore put a hand on Astoria's arm to calm her. "Rose," Theodore started calmly, "why don't you want to get caught?"

"So I don't get in enormous trouble of course," Rose stated like it was common sense.

"Who would you get in trouble by?"

"The Hogwarts professors, the Durmstrang people, and maybe even the Beauxbatons if Luna and I have enough time tonight," Rose shrugged, trying to look indifferent but failing because of the smirk threatening to show.

Rose looked at the clock on the wall. "I have to go meet Luna to start our investigations. Have fun!" Rose ran off before her friends could respond.

RTDERTDERTDE

"I think those are the last Durmstrang students," Rose whispered to Luna, pointing to the small group of Durmstrang students entering Hogwarts. "Let's go before anyone comes back."

Rose and Luna ran out from in the bush that they were hiding in and stealthily made their way onto the Durmstrang ship. Once they were on it, Rose silently motioned with her hands for Luna to follow her. They climbed down into the ship, and the many similar looking hallways made it seem like a labyrinth.

Luna and Rose had already explored the library (Luna and Rose put a couple of the more interesting books in their bags to translate and read later), the headmaster's office and living quarters (they were surprisingly spacious and lavish), and a few of the classrooms (once you've seen one, you've practically seen them all), when they turned a corner and ran into a tall dark-haired boy who was clearly a Durmstrang student. Rose's shocked face was mirrored on the boy, while Luna stayed as composed as always.

"What are you doing here?" the Durmstrang student blurted out.

"What are _you_ doing here?" countered Rose.

"I live here," the boy shot back.

"Okay, carry on then," Rose waved nonchalantly towards the boy. She turned to leave and had started leading Luna in the opposite direction before the boy reacted.

"Wait," the Durmstrang student called out. "What are you Hogwarts students doing on the Durmstrang ship?"

Rose waved her hand in front of him and said, "These are not the Hogwarts students you are looking for."

The boy gave her a half disbelief, half amused look. "You're not a Jedi so you can't use the Force."

Rose's eyes widened in surprise. "You know Star Wars?"

The Durmstrang student rolled his eyes. "No, I'm just referencing Jedi and the Force which have no relation at all to Star Wars," the boy said sarcastically.

"'You know, sarcasm isn't the lowest form of wit. It's not even wit at all'," Rose quizzed.

The Durmstrang student had a thoughtful look on his face. He asked unsurely, "Is that quote from the Ranger's Apprentice series?"

"Yes! I'm glad to meet someone else who is well versed in the finest of Muggle culture," Rose said overjoyed.

"So am I. Now can you answer my question? What are you doing here, and who are you?"

"That's more than one question, and you never asked who we were," Rose pointed out.

The Durmstrang student sighed and turned to Luna to ask, "Is your friend always like this?"

Luna smiled her usual spaced-out smile and answered, "Not always. Sometimes she has a large infestation of smonderlaks. Right now she has a more than the usual amount of flompers flocking around her."

The Durmstrang student threw his arms up into the air and asked no one, "How do I get into these situations?"

"I can answer that," Rose said smartly. When he looked at her in surprise, she smirked and continued, "You literally walked into it."

The Durmstrang student face-palmed as Rose laughed and Luna smiled. However, the sound of feet above them caused them to freeze.

Rose turned to the boy strictly serious now. "It was nice exchanging quips with you, but we really have to be going now. Bye!"

But before Rose could grab Luna and flee, the Durmstrang student seized their arms and dragged them into a nearby room.

Rose began to protest, "What are you-"

But the Durmstrang boy cut her off with a "Shush!"

Then, the sound of footsteps became louder as the owners of the feet came closer to the room they were hiding in. The three of them unconsciously held their breaths as they waited in the darkness for the other people to pass. Once they ceased to hear the footsteps, the three collectively sighed in relief. The sound of the Durmstrang student's sigh reminded Rose who was with them.

Rose turned towards him and questioned, "Why did you do that?"

"A thank you would be nice," the boy muttered under his breath. To the girls, he said, "You might want to keep it down. This is a main hallway, so someone might discover us. Let's move to another room to continue this conversation without the risk of being found, if you want to, that is. I'm not going to stop you if you want to be caught."

Luna squeezed Rose's hand to show that she respects him enough to do what he suggested, and since Rose trusts Luna's opinions of people, Rose decided to follow.

Rose sighed and grumbled, "We'll go with you, but no funny business. Understood?"

They could hear the smile in his voice when the boy replied, "Perfectly." He proceeded to open the door and motioned for them to follow him.

Trusting him, Luna and Rose followed him down the hallway, a stairway, another couple hallways, and finally into a room. Inside the room were two beds, two trunks, two wardrobes, two desks, and two chairs.

After the boy closed the door behind them, he turned to face them and offered, "This is my room. My roommate's probably not going to be back until late, so you're safe from discovery in here. Feel free to take a seat anywhere." As the boy took a seat at his desk, the girls cautiously sat on the edge of his bed.

"Now, back to my previous questions, who are you and what are you doing on our ship? And please answer seriously because you do owe me for helping you not get caught by anyone else."

Luna immediately answered with a smile, "I'm Luna Lovegood, and this is my best friend Rose Evans. We're both 3rd year Hogwarts students. Who are you?"

The boy smiled like 'See, that wasn't difficult at all' at Rose, who pouted. The boy responded to Luna's inquiry with "I'm Adalrik Specht, and I'm a 7th year Durmstrang student. What are you two doing on the Durmstrang ship instead of inside the Hogwarts castle?"

Rose cut Luna's reply off. "We'll answer that question once you tell us your motive for helping us out." Rose crossed her arms and tried to look intimidating.

"Honestly, I have nothing better to do. I didn't want to go to the Yule Ball unlike my friends so I was bored before you two appeared and made things interesting. And you," he said looking directly at Rose, "remind me of my very sassy little sister."

Feeling awkward at his admission, Rose admitted, "We were bored since we didn't want to go to the Yule Ball (and we were too young to go anyway), so we decided to explore the Durmstrang ship and maybe even the Beauxbatons carriages if we had time before people started returning. That's why we are here on the Durmstrang ship instead of in our castle."

Adalrik smiled, "Well, in that case, would you like the behind the scenes tour of the Durmstrang ship complete with commentary by yours truly? The only disadvantage would be that you probably wouldn't have time to explore the Beauxbatons carriages before people started returning."

Luna and Rose shared a look, and then both turned with a grin to give an affirmative answer to their new friend.

 **A/N**

 **Yay, more Luna! And now they made a new friend! I wonder how Adalrik will fit into the rest of the story…. I know, but you will have to wait and see! :)**

 **I enjoy writing how Rose keeps changing as she grows up. She began as a naive girl who adored her brother. Then she was lonely and depressed when he rejected her. With the support of a faithful friend, Luna, Rose decided to stop trying to please those who wouldn't be pleased by anything she did (coughHarrycough). She made new friends and is more comfortable with being herself.**

 **How Rose changed so far is similar to how I have changed as I have grown up, though definitely not under this extreme of circumstances.**

 **Thank you all for reading! Special thanks to:**

 **~ Guest for reviewing! Thank you for the compliments! I'm glad that you're glad that you read this story!**

 **~ TinaTiger44 for reviewing! Wow! Thank you for all the compliments!**

 **~ Large Hands Hans for reviewing! I'm delighted that you enjoyed this story! Aww! You make me blush! Thank you!**

 **Please share your opinions by reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 8

**This takes place during the Goblet of Fire.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only take credit for the character of Rose.**

Chapter 8:

Rose asked herself if she even belonged in the hospital wing where all whom Harry cared about were gathered after the Third Task. She finally resigned to accept the fact that Harry didn't care for her when Ron Weasley was taken in the Second Task for Harry instead of her.

On the other hand, maybe everyone in the hospital wing were those who cared about Harry. Then she belonged here also. Despite how much she tried not to, Rose couldn't help but care for her brother.

Rose was in the hospital wing along with Hermione, Ron, Bill, Mrs. Weasley, and a black dog waiting for Harry to awaken. Everyone was either completely silent or whispering softly. However, the quiet atmosphere was broken by the sounds of people shouting and running.

Mrs. Weasley whispered, "They'll wake him if they don't shut up!"

Bill questioned, "What are they shouting about? Nothing else can have happened, can it?"

"That's Fudge's voice," Mrs. Weasley whispered. "And that's Minerva McGonagall's, isn't it? But what are they arguing about?"

Rose could now make out what McGonagall and Fudge were saying as they got closer to the hospital wing.

"Regrettable, but all the same, Minerva-" Fudge was saying loudly.

"You never should have brought it inside the castle!" yelled McGonagall. "When Dumbledore finds out-"

The hospital doors burst open, and everyone watched as Fudge strode up the ward with McGonagall and Snape at his heels.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Fudge demanded of Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley fired back, "He's not here. This is a hospital wing, Minister, don't you think you'd do better to-"

Mrs. Weasley was interrupted by the doors opening and Dumbledore sweeping into the ward.

"What has happened?" Dumbledore demanded, looking from Fudge to McGonagall. "Why are you disturbing these people? Minerva, I'm surprised at you – I asked you to stand guard over Barty Crouch-"

"There is no need to stand guard over him anymore, Dumbledore!" McGonagall shrieked. "The Minister has seen to that!"

Rose backed farther out of the direct view of those involved in the conflict. There was going to be a fight, and Rose didn't want to be accidentally hit if it came to blows. Dumbledore was angry, and McGonagall looked like she was one wrong word away from strangling Fudge.

"When we told Mr. Fudge that we had caught the Death Eater responsible for tonight's events," Snape provided in a low voice, "he seemed to feel his personal safety was in question."

Rose thought to herself that Fudge's personal safety was in question by angering Dumbledore, McGonagall, and maybe even Snape.

Snape continued, "He insisted on summoning a dementor to accompany him into the castle. He brought it up to the office where Barty Crouch-"

McGonagall seethed, "I told him you would not agree, Dumbledore! I told him you would never allow dementors to set foot inside the castle, but-"

This time it was Fudge who did the interrupting. Fudge roared, "My dear woman! As Minister of Magic, it is my decision whether I wish to bring protection with me when interview a possibly dangerous-"

But McGonagall was not finished. McGonagall screamed, drowning out Fudge's protests, "The moment that - that thing entered the room," she pointed at Fudge, trembling all over, "it swooped down on Crouch and – and-"

While McGonagall struggled to say what happened, Fudge blustered on, "By all accounts, he is no loss! It seems he has been responsible for several deaths!"

"But he cannot give testimony, Cornelius," Dumbledore stated frankly. "He cannot give evidence about why he killed those people."

"Why he killed them? Well, that's no mystery, is it? He was a raving lunatic!" Fudge ranted stupidly. "From what Minerva and Severus have told me, he seems to have thought he was doing it all on You-Know-Who's instructions!"

Dumbledore dropped the bombshell, "Lord Voldemort _was_ giving him instructions, Cornelius. Those people's deaths were mere by-products of a plan to restore Voldemort to full strength again. The plan succeeded. Voldemort has been restored to his body."

Fudge looked like he had just received a Bludger to the face. He stared at Dumbledore as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard. He began to sputter, "You-Know-Who … returned? Preposterous! Come now, Dumbledore…"

Dumbledore explained patiently, " As Minerva and Severus have doubtless told you, we heard Barty Crouch confess. Under the influence of Veritaserum, he told us how he was smuggled out of Azkaban, and how Voldemort – learning of his continued existence from Bertha Jorkins – went to free him from his father and used him to capture Harry. The plan worked, I tell you. Crouch has helped Voldemort to return."

Fudge strangely started to smile, which was proof to Rose that there was definitely something wrong in his head because no one in their right mind would smile after receiving that information. Voldemort and his loyal followers are not the exception to this since they're undoubtedly not in their right minds; in fact, they are proof of this.

"See here, Dumbledore," the lunatic started, "you – you can't seriously believe that."

Another point towards the conclusion that Fudge is insane: one look at Dumbledore would tell anyone that he was completely serious and believed what he said.

The lunatic stumbled on, "You-Know-Who – back? Come now, come now … certainly, Crouch may have _believed_ himself to be acting upon You-Know-Who's orders – but to take the word of a lunatic like that, Dumbledore…"

"When Harry touched the Triwizard Cup tonight, he was transported straight to Voldemort. He witnessed Lord Voldemort's rebirth," Dumbledore stated.

The smile was still on Fudge face after hearing what happened to Harry, so another point towards the conclusion that Fudge is insane.

Dumbledore continued steadily, "I will explain it all to you if you will step up to my office. I am afraid I cannot permit you to question Harry tonight."

Fudge asked, "You are - er – prepared to take Harry's word on this, are you, Dumbledore?"

Rose wanted to take after Snape and drawl, "Obviously," in response to Fudge's idiotic question. Fudge Is A Lunatic Count Total: 4.

The Grim growled at Fudge, raising his hackles and baring his teeth.

"Certainly, I believe Harry," Dumbledore asserted with blazing eyes. "I heard Crouch's confession, and I heard Harry's account of what happened after he touched the Triwizard Cup; the two stories make sense, they explain everything that has happened since Bertha Jorkins disappeared last summer."

Fudge was still smiling while facing Dumbledore's intense look: Fudge Is A Lunatic Count Total: 5.

The lunatic glanced over to Harry's bed and said, "You are prepared to believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, on the word of a lunatic murderer, and a boy who … well…"

When the lunatic once again glanced over to Harry's bed, a voice from it responded quietly, "You've been reading Rita Skeeter, Mr. Fudge." Harry had awakened and had heard the conversation.

Fudge reddened and his stupid smile slid off his face; however, a defiant and pigheaded look came over his face. "And if I have?" Fudge defended himself. "If I had discovered that you've been keeping certain facts about the boy very quiet? A Parselmouth, eh?"

Fudge believed that reading something in a rag means he "discovered" something, and Fudge thought that keeping personal information personal is a crime: Fudge Is A Lunatic Count Total: 7.

Fudge went on, "And having funny turns all over the place-"

"I assume that you are referring to the pains Harry has been experiencing in his scar?" Dumbledore coolly asked.

If Rose was Dumbledore, she would have asked Fudge if he was using the term "having funny turns all over the place" to refer to how Harry flies on his broomstick.

"You admit that he has been having these pains, then?" said Fudge quickly. "Headaches? Nightmares? Possibly – hallucinations?" *****

Fudge thought that he's a healer who can diagnose: Fudge Is A Lunatic Count Total: 8.

"Listen to me, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, taking a step towards Fudge. Dumbledore seemed to radiate an indefinable sense of power that would make any sane person back down. "Harry is as sane as you or I."

Rose was not even going to address that statement.

"That scar upon his forehead has not addled his brains. I believe it hurts him when Lord Voldemort is close by, or feeling particularly murderous."

The lunatic had taken half a step back from Dumbledore but looked not less pigheaded. "You'll forgive me, Dumbledore, but I've never heard of a curse scar acting as an alarm bell before…."

Fudge did not back down in response to Dumbledore's radiating power: Fudge Is A Lunatic Count Total: 9. Fudge also believed that he's an expert on curse scars and that if he hasn't ever heard of something that it doesn't exist. And yet Fudge believed Rita Skeeter's rags. Fudge Is A Lunatic Count Total: 11.

"Look, I saw Voldemort come back!" Harry shouted. He tried to get out of bed, but Mrs. Weasley forced him back. "I saw the Death Eaters! I can give you their names! Lucius Malfoy!"

"Malfoy was cleared!" said Fudge, visibly affronted. "A very old family – donations to excellent causes-"

The lunatic believed that being of "a very old family" and making "donations to excellent causes" makes someone not a Death Eater: Fudge Is A Lunatic Count Total: 12.

"Macnair!" Harry continued.

"Also cleared! Now working for the Ministry," defended Fudge.

"Avery – Nott – Crabbe – Goyle–"

"You are merely repeating the names of those who were acquitted of being Death Eaters thirteen years ago!" Fudge angrily said. "You could have found those names in old reports of the trials! For heavens sake, Dumbledore – the boy was full of some crockpot story at the end of last year too – his tales are getting taller, and you're still swallowing them – the boy can talk to snakes, Dumbledore, and you still think he's trustworthy?"

The lunatic thought that speaking a certain language made someone untrustworthy: Fudge Is A Lunatic Count Total: 13.

McGonagall said the two words that Rose has been desiring to shout at Fudge for the whole conversation: "You fool!" McGonagall cried. "Cedric Diggory! Mr. Crouch! These deaths were not the random work of a lunatic!"

"I see no evidence to the contrary!" Fudge shouted, now matching McGonagall in her anger as his face purpled. "It seems to me that you are all determined to start a panic that will destabilize everything we have worked for these last thirteen years!"

Rose had never met such an idiot, and she shared a commonroom with Vincent Crabbe and Greg Goyle. Fudge has been given evidence by Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Harry, and yet he claimed that he has not been given evidence. In addition, Fudge thought that everyone in this room wanted to disturb his comfortable world for no reason. Moreover, Fudge's comfortable world had already been disturbed by panic last summer at the Quidditch World Cup when Death Eaters attacked then. A Death Eater attack after thirteen years of relative peace seems like reasonable evidence to support what Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Harry have been saying or to at least take precautionary measures. Fudge Is A Lunatic Count Total: 16.

"Voldemort has returned," Dumbledore repeated. "If you accept that fact straightaway, Fudge, and take the necessary measures, we may still be able to save the situation. The first and most essential step is to remove Azkaban from the control of the dementors–"

"Preposterous!" Fudge shouted again. "Remove the dementors? I'd be kicked out of office for suggesting it!"

Fudge's first concern is his position not the safety of everyone, including himself: Fudge Is A Lunatic Count Total: 17.

The lunatic bellowed, "Half of us only feel safe in our beds at night because we know the dementors are standing guard at Azkaban!"

Dumbledore countered, "The rest of us sleep less soundly in our beds, Cornelius, knowing that you have put Lord Voldemort's most dangerous supporters in the care of creatures who will join him in the instant he asks them! They will not remain loyal to you, Fudge! Voldemort can offer them much more scope for their powers and their pleasures than you can! With the dementors behind him, and his old supporters returned to him, you will be hard-pressed to stop him regaining the sort of power he had thirteen years ago! The second step you must take – and at once is to send envoys to the giants."

Finding his voice again, Fudge shrieked, "Envoys to the giants? What madness is this?"

"Extend them the hand of friendship, now, before it is too late, or Voldemort will persuade them, as he did before, that he alone among wizards will give them their rights and their freedom!"

"You - you can't be serious!" Fudge gasped, shaking his head and retreating farther from Dumbledore. "If the magical community got wind that I had approached the giants – people hate them, Dumbledore – end of my career–"

"You are blinded," said Dumbledore, his voice rising now, the aura of power around him palpable, his eyes blazing once more, "by the love of the office you hold, Cornelius! You place too much importance, and you always have done, on the so-called purity of blood! You fail to recognize that it matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be! Your dementor has just destroyed the last remaining member of a pure-blood family as old as any – and see what that man chose to make of his life! I tell you now – take the steps I have suggested, and you will be remembered, in office or out, as one of the greatest and bravest Ministers of Magic we have ever known. Fail to act – and history will remember you as the man who stepped aside and allowed Voldemort a second chance to destroy the world we have tried to rebuild!"

Rose had never respected Dumbledore as much as she did right then.

"Insane," whispered Fudge, still backing away. "Mad…"

 _The only insane person present in the hospital wing is you, Fudge_ , thought Rose, _as proven at least seventeen times in this conversation._

Dumbledore spoke, "If your determination to shut your eyes will carry you as far as this, Cornelius, we have reached a parting of the ways. You must act as you see fit. And I – I shall act as I see fit."

Dumbledore's voice carried no hint of a threat, but Fudge bristled as though Dumbledore was advancing upon him with his wand.

"Now, see here, Dumbledore," the lunatic said, waving a finger. "I've given you free rein, always. I've had a lot of respect for you. I might not have agreed with some of your decisions, but I've kept quiet. But if you're going to work against me–"

Dumbledore interrupted, "The only one against whom I intend to work is Lord Voldemort. If you are against him, then we remain, Cornelius, on the same side."

It seemed that Fudge could not think of an answer to Dumbledore's logical statement. The lunatic rocked back and forth on his feet for a moment and spun his bowler hat in his hands. Finally, he said, with a hint of a plea in his voice, "He can't be back, Dumbledore, he just can't be…"

Fudge's plea showed that he did believe Dumbledore but would refuse logic in order to make himself feel better. Fudge Is A Lunatic Count Total: 18.

Snape strode forward, past Dumbledore, pulling up the left sleeve of his robe as he went. He struck out his forearm and showed it to Fudge, who recoiled.

"There," Snape said harshly. "The Dark Mark. It is not as clear as it was an hour or so ago, when it burned black, but you can still see it. Every Death Eater had the sign burned into him by the Dark Lord. It was a means of distinguishing one another, and his means of summoning us to him. When he touched the Mark of any Death Eater, we were to Disapparate, and Apparate, instantly, at his side. This Mark has been growing clearer all year. Karkaroff's too. Why do you think Karkaroff fled tonight? We both felt the Mark burn. We both knew he had returned. Karkaroff fears the Dark Lord's vengeance. He betrayed too many of his fellow Death Eaters to be sure of a welcome back into the fold."

Fudge stepped away from Snape. He was shaking his head and didn't seem to take in a word that Snape had said. He stared, apparently repelled by the ugly mark on Snape's arm, then looked up at Dumbledore and whispered, "I don't know what you and your staff are playing at, Dumbledore, but I have heard enough. I have no more to add. I will be in touch with you tomorrow, Dumbledore, to discuss the running of this school. I must return to the Ministry."

Rose couldn't believe the idiocy of their Minister. Fudge was presented with clear visual evidence that Voldemort had returned, but he still refused to believe it. Fudge Is A Lunatic Count Total: 19.

Fudge had almost reached the door when he paused, turned around, and strode back to Harry's bed.

Rose discreetly drew her wand, ready to attack the Minister if he tried to harm Harry. Only an idiot would attack Harry in the presence of all his supporters, but Rose wouldn't put it past Fudge to try since this conversation has proven Fudge to be an idiot.

Thankfully, Fudge simply gave Harry his winnings from the Tournament and left.

As soon as the door of the hospital wing closed, Dumbledore turned to look at those remaining. He said, "There is work to be done. Molly … am I right in thinking that I can count on you and Arthur?"

"Of course you can," said Mrs. Weasley firmly. "We know what Fudge is. It's Arthur's fondness for Muggles that has held him back at the Ministry all these years. Fudge thinks he lacks proper wizarding pride."

"Then I need to send a message to Arthur," said Dumbledore. "All those that we can persuade of the truth must be notified immediately, and he is well placed to contact those at the Ministry who are not as short-sighted as Cornelius."

"I'll go to Dad," Bill volunteered, standing up. "I'll go now."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said. "Tell him what has happened. Tell him I will be in direct contact with him shortly. He will need to be discreet, however. If Fudge thinks that I am interfering at the Ministry-"

"Leave it to me," Bill said. He clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder, gave his mother a kiss, pulled on his cloak, and strode quickly from the room.

Dumbledore turned to McGonagall. "Minerva, I want to see Hagrid in my office as soon as possible. Also – if she will consent to come – Madame Maxime."

McGonagall nodded and left.

To Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore said, "Poppy, would you be very kind and go down to Professor Moody's office, where I think you will find a house-elf called Winky in considerable distress? Do what you can for her, and take her back to the kitchens. I think Dobby will look after her for us."

"Very – very well," Madam Pomfrey complied, looking startled, and she left.

After Dumbledore made sure the door was closed and Madam Pomfrey's footsteps had died away, he said, "And now it is time for two of our number to recognize each other for what they are. Sirius … if you could resume your usual form."

The black dog looked up at Dumbledore, and then in an instant turned into a man.

Rose took a step back, and Mrs. Weasley screamed and leapt back from the bed. "Sirius Black!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked, pointing at the man.

Ron Weasley yelled back, "Mom, shut up! It's okay!"

Rose wanted to question why everyone except her, Mrs. Weasley, and Snape seemed perfectly fine with having a mass murderer in their midst. But then Rose realized that it was like with most things in Harry's life; since Rose was insignificant, they either figured that she didn't need to know or forgot all about her.

Snape was looking at Black with fury and horror. Snape snarled, "Him! What is he doing here?"

"He is here at my invitation," said Dumbledore, looking between Snape and Black, "as are you, Severus. I trust you both. It is time for you to lay aside your old differences and trust each other."

Snape and Black did nothing but eye each other with the utmost hatred.

"I will settle, in short term," Dumbledore said with a bite of impatience in his voice, "for a lack of open hostility. You will shake hands. You are on the same side now. Time is short, and unless the few of us who know the truth stand united, there is no hope for any of us."

As they glared at each other, clearly displaying their dislike for the other, Snape and Black very slowly moved toward each other. They shook hands for less than a second and then quickly let go.

"That will do to be going on with," said Dumbledore, stepping between the two of them once more. "Now I have work for each of you. Fudge's attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg,-"

Rose wondered if this Arabella Figg was the same Arabella Figg who lived on Privet Drive.

"- Mundungus Fletcher – the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I will contact you there."

"But–" Harry started to protest.

"You'll see me very soon, Harry," Black promised, turning to him. "I promise you. But I must do what I can, you understand, don't you?"

"Yeah," Harry said softly. "Yeah … of course I do."

Black grasped his hand briefly, nodded to Dumbledore, transformed back into a dog, and ran to the door. He turned the door handle and was gone, all without a glance in Rose's direction.

"Severus," said Dumbledore, turning to Snape, "you know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready … if you are prepared…"

"I am," Snape asserted strongly, though he was paler than usual.

Dumbledore sent Snape off with a simple, "Then good luck." Snape swept wordlessly out of the room, and with a quick glance around Rose followed him out. If anyone needed her, which she doubted, they would know where to find her.

Rose quickly caught up with him and asked, "Sir! What should I do?" Rose knew that Snape knew that she was talking about the situation in the dungeons: all the Death Eaters' children and sympathizers and her, Rose, the sister to the Boy-Who-Lived.

Snape met her eyes and answered, "Continue with how you've portrayed yourself thus far. I think that would be the best route."

Rose gave him a single nod to let him know that she understood and would take that course.

Then the two Slytherins went down to the dungeons, physically together but mentally separately. Each were thinking of how they were going to survive with the least harm to themselves when they tried to convince the others that they were 100% on the Dark Lord's side even though they were truly on the side of the Boy-Who-Lived.

RTDERTDERTDE

Rose, holding her head up high, strode up to the dungeon wall, which was the commonroom's door, and said the password, "Salazar." When she entered, everyone in the room turned to watch her. Rose acted like she didn't care about their fixation and walked straight to where Astoria, Theodore, Draco, Greg, and Vincent were sitting. Rose nonchalantly sat down next to them.

"Where have you been?" asked Draco.

Rose gave a sigh and replied, "Apparently, when Potter is injured, everyone who is associated with him, no matter how distantly, has to stay by his bedside until he awakens." Rose rolled her eyes. "However, despite the annoyance, I did find out some critical information."

Everyone's ears in the vicinity perked up to listen to this "critical information."

Rose's eyes took on a gleam as she continued, "It has been confirmed that the Dark Lord has returned." Rose held up a hand to stop any interruptions and resumed, "Before you start celebrating, I have even better news."

The room was silent as everyone held their breath to hear.

"The Minister believes that Dumbledore and Potter are crazy, so he didn't believe them when they told him that the Dark Lord returned. The Minister, despite McGonagall's efforts, also had Barty Crouch Jr., who was posed as Moody this entire year on the Dark Lord's orders, Kissed. Therefore, there is no proof to show the Ministry that the Dark Lord returned except for Potter's word, which no one will believe. Thus, the Dark Lord has a huge advantage over the Light."

With her words, the commonroom erupted into cheers, and Rose secured her place in the Dark as Rose Evans the Slytherin as opposed to Rose Potter the sister to the Boy-Who-Lived.

 **A/N**

 ***Those symptoms are in the next book, Fudge!**

 **Thank you all for reading! Special thanks to:**

 **~ JBrocks917 for following this story! I hope you are enjoying it!**

 **Let me know what you think! Please review!**


End file.
